Perseus Jackson: Rebirth and Glory
by bombplaya3
Summary: An angst, romance, trauma, and adventure filled story of Percy and his friends. Thanks so much to Moses J for his help with my story. THIS VERSION IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Begins before the last battle, but not at any specific time.

Chapter 1 The Pressure Piles

"_Slash, slash, stab, spin, slash one, slash two, stab_." Percy Jackson visualizes each move as while still immersed within the depths of the previous. _Grunt, grunt, gasp, grunt, gasp. _Exhaustion tugs at the edges of Percy's body, making it difficult to hold the Riptide. But still he raged on. "_Slash, slash, stab, spin, slash one, slash two, stab_."  
EVERYTHING depended on the last battle. His mom, himself, the world, the Gods, Olympus, and maybe most importantly…Annabeth. As he thought just her name, his body felt light and all his aches seemed to decrease. He had admitted it to himself days ago. "I love…Annabeth." His breath caught in his chest as he repeated it to himself within the depths of his mind. "I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth." He had stopped fighting and was staring at the sky. "Why did this have to come down upon my shoulders? Why me, what makes me so special? WHY MUST **I** DO THIS!?" Shouted Percy. He slowly felt out of his rage, to look around at the training field, the dummies bleeding blood. Fortunately, the dummies were the only people around. Percy reddened slightly, as he realized he had gotten carried away, lost within his war-filled thoughts. He slowly began to walk back to his cabin, forever filled with a faint sea scent. He began his inner monologue once again…

To be trapped between what he wants and what Annabeth desired. Annabeth still obstinately believed that Luke was of no fault. To Percy, he felt that yes, he would love to see Luke back, freed of Kronos' taint, but at the same time, he had enough sense (for a Seaweed Brain) that this was unlikely. Luke was lost forever. The last time Percy had seen Luke, he had appeared…rougher, less humane. Percy shuddered at the thought. But Percy would do what had to be done. If the chance arose for him to save Luke while saving the world and sticking to the prophecy, Percy would take the chance. If saving the world and sticking to the prophecy meant he would have to kill- Percy gulped. He allowed his mind to wander around that path, and eventually came to the inevitable truth. The thought was too much for him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were two pairs of feet-no, wait, a pair of hooves, and shoes-Annabeth's shoes. Blessed dream-less sleep floated over him and he gave himself over to his exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terror, Confusion, and …Sheets?

Percy was holding onto the Minotaurs' horns with one hand and stabbing it repeatedly in the abdomen with Riptide. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, as it always did in battle. The sound made him feel somewhat detached from the scenes around him. The Minotaurs' small, hate-filled eyes, the toothless hellhound gnawing on his hip (Percy had knocked out all its teeth earlier with a sing right punch), and even the Harpy flying in circles taking jabs at his head, right before he dodged each blow.

Suddenly, the Minotaur was on the ground dead, and the hellhound and Harpy were stepping up their attacks. But Percy felt none of this, because time had slowed, until it finally stood still. Percy gazed into the horn. It was unusually hollow, and filled with a small pool of liquid at the bottom. Percy stared at the liquid for what seemed like hours. Finally instinct told him to act, and it was instinct that controlled him. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue out. It seemed like eons before his tongue touched the liquid.

Expecting a foul tasting liquid, Percy shot his head up and spat, before realizing that the liquid in the cup was ordinary…_water. _With that single taste of water, Percy fully realized the magnitude of his thirst. Percy drank greedily, completely quenching his thirst. His eyes snapped open as he sensed others around him. He looked up and people were staring around him. Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico, Beckendorf, Grover, Chiron, the Gods and Goddesses, Juniper, Silena, Travis, Connor…and Annabeth. All stared at him with open mouths. He met their questioning, frightened stares, with a perplexed look of his own. Still drinking greedily, he looked into the cup and realized the cool, clear taste of water had turned acidic, full of a strange scent. _Blood. _

The scene changed around him, but his audience stayed. All of a sudden, Luke was lying, quite dead at his feet, Riptide sticking into his chest, and the purple scythe sticking into the dirt. Horribly, Percy could not stop drinking the blood/water. As he tried to stop, the horn in his hand gushed out with torrents of blood. He protested, and each time he protested by thrusting the cup further from his body, another surge of blood poured out of the cup. His audience stood silent with unblinking eyes. Suddenly one by one, gashes appeared at their throats and red, redder than possible, blood flowed out in rivers. Golden _Ichor_ ran out of every orifice of the Gods, and they slowly seemed to shrink. And as each of his audience dropped, the horn poured out less blood, until it was only Annabeth left. But right before she dropped, she looked longingly at Luke and then at Percy. As she looked into his eyes, her eyes turned cold and angry, and just with her eyes, she accused him of EVERYTHING that had happened. And now all of his wounds that he couldn't remember getting, pained him. But Annabeth's accusation pained him worse than all of his battle scars. As he sank into himself, the blood and _Ichor_ rose up and covered him like a horrible, too-warm blanket, and he gave himself up to its stifling suffocation.

Percy's eyes snapped open and he thrashed around on his bed. He just barely caught glimpses of his friends. Annabeth was the only one that mattered, and yet he did not rest there. The Big House suddenly seemed too small. He jumped up with near superhuman speed and was out the door before anyone had moved three paces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uncontrollable

The Big House suddenly seemed too small. Percy jumped up with near superhuman speed and was out the door before anyone had moved three paces. He had grabbed up Riptide, without consciously remembering doing so. The bedsheets trailed around him (ironically) in the classic ancient Greek toga. Percy was so crazed he did not question or notice the fact that it was soaked in blood. Percy did not feel the throbbing cuts in his muscles, and so when he finally did see the blood, thought it was the blood of his fellow campers.

Percy was fleet of foot, and wild with tears. He had finally cracked under all the pressure and tension of the past few months. "I'm going to have have to kill Luke. I love Annabeth, and I need to tell her! Time is running out, I must train, I must become stronger! But Annabeth still loves Luke!" His thoughts were a jumble of nonsense with glances and hints of truth hidden within. Had Percy been in better mental state, it would have been easy for him to decipher the truth from the insane, but he was out of control.

Percy was finally in enough control, but just barley, to steer himself to the training arena. The dummies had healed themselves, as they always had, and Percy struck out at them, with a fever he had never reached before. "I MUST GET STRONGER! FOR MOM! FOR LUKE! FOR DAD! FOR THE GODS! FOR THE EARTH!...and for Annabeth." Percy had begun to calm down, although he was till in his feverish state, his blows were slowing, and the adrenaline-diluted Ichor in his veins had decreased.

But his demeanor changed as soon as he saw people running towards him. Although they were the campers, to him they were monsters. Percy thought of rushing them all, but noticed the odds against him. Percy retreated into a defensive stance, and found his center within himself.

Annabeth's POV

Percy jumped up from his sick bed in a flurry of motion. He thrashed with his covers, only accomplishing to get them wrapped around himself. The sheets were bloody. I stared in a moment of shock at his naked torso writhing and contorting as Percy thrashed about. I turned to Chiron, whose eyes were wide and his mouth slack. "Do somethi-" I began. But as I turned back, Percy was gone with a speed, I can only describe as God-Like. "Follow him." Chiron said simply. I barely registered everyone else in the room with me. Silena, Chiron, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Nico, Travis, Connor, and everyone else floated away into the background. All that mattered now was Percy. In all the confusion, I saw that Riptide was gone. "The training arena." I muttered. And In my panic, I was gone, almost as fast as I had seen Percy dash away.

When we reached the training arena, Percy was attacking the dummies with a passion I had never witnessed before. He looked possessed. AS we approached him, his eyes and legs went weak and he staggered a bit. "He's hallucinating." I thought. In out emotions raised state, I had a connection with Percy that I had never had before. Percy looked to gather himself up into a defensive stance, and suddenly went very still. I looked around, and noticed that the others had stopped far behind me, allowing me to be the closest to Percy. I slowly turned my head around to see Percy staring at me, with an amazingly calm face. His green eyes stood out against his sickness-pale skin. Then with the faint smell of the sea, Poseidon appeared beside me spinning like a top in cloud of sea water.

Percy's POV

Out of the crowd of monsters, Annabeth appeared. Only, it wasn't Annabeth. This Annabeth had a cloud of evil around her, looking as if she would like nothing better than to chomp down on my ass, once she had killed me. I stared at her, with an untroubled face, _prepared to strike down my love, who wasn't my love. _"Whatever must be done." I repeated to myself. I tensed my arm to raise Riptide, and a tall man with green eyes suddenly appeared beside Annabeth. My father. He would betray me too?!

Annabeth's POV

I looked at Poseidon and murmured "Help him." And then I promptly began to cry. Large, glistening tears spilled down my cheeks, as I emptied my self of my terror and panic for Percy. I stared at Percy, and he seemed to realize something. Shock and then comprehension bloomed across his face, and anger finally replaced both, but did not change. A wall of boiling water reached to the sky suddenly, separating into six towers of boiling water that spun around Percy. "Remind me, never ever to give Percy a reason to be angry with me." I thought. But at the same time, I realized without a doubt, that the real Percy would never act like this, and I took refuge in that single hope that Percy could be helped. Poseidon, tilted my chin, waved his hand at my tears, and proclaimed, "It is said that tears fill the oceans." With that he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remembrance

Percy's POV

I exploded with anger. Six cyclones appeared around me, encircling me, protecting with the protectiveness of a mother wolf, and the ferocity of a bear. I tensed to attack, when suddenly, the tall man-my father was there, inside my protective wall. He spoke to me, "My son, we were wrong to force such a prophecy upon you." I thought, "What? What prophecy?" and as I regained my memory and my sanity, I felt the pieces slide into place, but my anger did not dissipate. I opened my mouth to protest but Poseidon tilted his head, and began murmuring quickly. I saw in his hands, a small pool of water. He said, "Tears from someone more than a friend." And then he promptly threw the pool of water in my face. The water was salty like tears, and I immediately knew them to be Annabeth's. My memory rushed back to me with a force that rocked me onto my heels. Then I saw the reason I was pushed backwards. No, it wasn't my memories; it was Annabeth, my more than a friend. I held her tightly, and I know that I heard 9 gigantic thumps, that were the Aphrodite campers hitting the ground with this scene of untold, unconfessed love. I lifted Annabeth's head up, and I tenderly kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, an a little bit salty. But the taste quickly turned sweet, and I lost myself in the feeling. I felt her go limp, breaking contact with my lips, and I knew she had blacked out. I glanced at my father, and he smiled a faraway smile.

Annabeth's POV

Where was I? Percy's lips or the highest plains of Olympus? I honestly do not know. I had no time to ponder this though, because I swiftly let go of everything, and fell into unconsciousness.

Percy's POV

I carried Annabeth tenderly to the Athena cabin, and went straight to my cabin, all in a happy daze. I walked inside and was not surprised to see my father sitting on my bunk. "My son, it is good to see you in a right state of mind. Your power…was impressive, but not safe. Partly out of guilt and mostly because I have heard of your distress about your strength, I am here to grant you power. Kneel before me, my son." I knelt before my father with my unprotected neck exposed to him. I thought with a twisted sense of humor, "and now he snaps my neck and I die." But instead I felt cool water trickling over me. I felt a blanket once again cover me, but this time, I felt the deepest happiness I have ever felt. I drank in the feeling and actually gave a laugh high and clear into the cabin. My father beamed down at me, and much too soon, the feeling was gone, leaving everything feeling much duller. But I took none of this in because water was entwining itself around my waist. But I was not doing it. It felt as if the water had a mind of its own. I told it to stop, and the water splashed to the floor. My father's voice was solemn. "I have granted you greater control of your water influenced powers. They will develop over time, as you do." With a graver tone, he continued. "I am also called Earthshaker. It is also with time that your power over the Earth will develop, and your prowess in battle will increase tenfold. But take heed-his eyes grew darker-I do not hand you these gifts lightly. This power is not to be used for recreation and if it is, it will be returned to the source-myself." I nodded solemnly as the air around in increased in the smell of the sea. "Remember my warning, son, and farwell…" With his powerful gift and chilling warning given to me he disappeared with a sound like the rush of water. I stood staring at the spot my father had been just moments before, processing all that had happened within the past day and a half. As I dove deeper into my memories, the weight that had previously weighed so much upon my shoulders crept back, and threatened to push me into my own personal world of despair. My emotions began the steady rise to a climax, and Zeus's warning rang out in the form of thunder from above. I was on my way to another episode though. I didn't hear a thing. The only thing I was aware of was the well of emotions building up within me, and the downpour that had started outside because of them. "I'm strong enough to affect the camp, even through its boundaries?" I tried to fool myself with this revelation into calming down, but to no avail. My emotions continued to spiral out of my control.

Annabeth's' POV

I awoke in the Athena cabin, my lips still tingling at Percy's touch. I was awake but in such a comfortable place, that I didn't want to get up. But this allowed my mind to wander over what had happened within the span of a day and a half. Foolish of me as a child of Athena to push away thoughts about myself. I had always known about my feelings to Percy, but had walled them up and pushed them aside. But now, it was as if Percy's kiss had acted as the key to that wall. My feelings rushed out like a waterfall. Once they were out, I was totally, completely unable to think relevant thoughts, to process anything straight. To be honest, it was embarrassing. My thoughts kept reverting back to Percy's lips, his eyes, his hair, his body, and I began making up wild fantasies of us at the beach, us at the movies, us at dinner. I continued on this train of though for quite a while, until I realized that all this could truly happen. But only if Percy wasn't killed by-, "NO! I refuse to consider that! Luke will come home, and Percy will be fine as well!" Tears began to course down my cheeks as my emotions reached a new height. I scrambled out of bed, and rushed out the door, pushing aside my Athena brothers and sister who had come to investigate the source of the frantic screaming-mine. I only halfway-noticed the downpour that was steadily underway, and did not bother to stop and wonder exactly how it was raining past the magical boundaries that surrounded the camp. My only thoughts were of Percy, and the depths of his beautiful, sea-green eyes. As I sprinted to my newfound love, the rain drenched me in a matter of minutes, but did nothing to stop me.

Percy's POV

I turned and ran out my cabin into the rain. Before my powers over water were strengthened, I could stay dry unless I wanted to get wet, but this power was only skin deep. Now, an unseen force spread out from my body, leaving a completely dry trail of ground wherever I had been, with enough power lingering, to ensure the dryness for some time. I turned to inspect my trail that followed me and stared at it with cold angry eyes, as if it was the ground beneath me that caused all my troubles. I guess the ground felt sorry too, because a large depression appeared. Once again I saw the growth of my powers. I tensed my legs to run, but as I was turning, I was attacked by a…

Annabeth's POV

I spotted Percy as he had his back turned to me, and I felt an unmistakable aura of rage in the air, and I knew Percy was having another episode. Fear and longing battled within me, but the latter won over and I frantically grabbed Percy's shoulders, spinning him around as he was turning himself, and poured out my feelings with a passionate…

Percy's POV

…kiss. I was so surprised; I jumped back several feet, the water giving me an extra boost as it lightened my body. All of my anger was soon replaced with shock and then, the fuzzy warm feeling that characters get in romantic flicks. I started at her feet, and got a sense that she was in a rush because of the bare toes that curled with the cold water. My eyes continued up her legs, the smooth skin, winking at me, as my eyes roved up their length greedily. Her narrow waist, and finally, with a jolt of impatience to see who it was, her face. It felt like days as I studied her face, although in all actuality, it was only a few seconds. Her gray eyes, so full of emotion, her long, blonde hair, her (to my eyes) flawless face. It was Annabeth, and she was hurt.

Annabeth's POV

Why would he jump back? My eyes welled up on their own, not with rain from the sky. (I never questioned the fact that I had surprised…stupid hormone crazed head…)

I looked at him as his eyes roved over my body until they reached my face, and all the anger that I had briefly seen for the second time that day was gone. It was replaced by a look of shock and then adoration…for me!

Percy's POV

Annabeth in front of me, with her lips against mine…for the second time THAT DAY! I felt as if it was my birthday and Christmas, all rolled into one! I lost myself in my joy; until I remembered that she was standing there, looking at me, with a look of confusion and embarrassment. I stepped up, and with absolutely no effort, wrapped one arm around her narrow waist, placed my other hand on the smooth skin of her neck, and I kissed her long and passionately. I lost track of time, and even though both of our eyes had been open, just to gaze into the other's eyes, I looked around with disbelief at the WHOLE CAMP just watching this little display of affection. Silena and the Aphrodite kids looked at Annabeth and me with smug foreseen knowledge, while the rest of the camp just looked at us…pissed off. I noticed the rain was still going, and that they were all angry with me. "Sorry…" I murmured, and promptly turned with Annabeth's hand buried within mine, the only two dry campers, paralleling our kiss, as if we were the only two people in the world. Overall, today was a good day. New powers, new girlfriend…maybe my luck is changing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprise!

Luke/Kronos' POV

I stir in my slumber, detecting a breach in the world. I focus and discover to my immense pleasure that the barrier around that retched prison-my ex-home- had been breached. I allowed myself a grin. My tenant-the lord of Darkness, the Master of Time, sensed my mood, and with an evil (music to my ears), ancient, bone shaking voice, "Ah, Luke, my faithful servant, we attack with the next moonless night…" I shivered with excitement at the prospects of destroying that pitiful camp, and later…Olympus. I shivered again. "Ahhh…"

Percy's POV

The days have been long, but not unbearably so. You see, I had Annabeth, and this made the days way too short. It was about three weeks into this happy, Annabeth-filled chapter of my life. Looking back, I chastised myself at being so stupid as to not telling Annabeth about how I felt sooner. We did absolutely everything together, and always with an honest, "I love you." Dancing around on our lips. …But we didn't get to say it out loud very often, because our lips were…busy, to put it simply. Today, we had gone for a walk on the beach, so there we were, not needing to say anything, knowing that the other was absolutely crazy about the other. I was twisting, and writhing inside with excitement however though. Annabeth had no idea about what I had planned for her.

Annabeth's POV

I glanced sideways at my Seaweed Brain, and giggled happily as I saw him gazing off into the distance, as if I didn't know he had some sort of surprise for me. (I AM a daughter of Athena!) But its all okay, it's cute how far he goes for me. I honestly feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world even if my mother does not approve of my _infatuation _with Percy, as she calls it. Even at the thought, I roll my eyes in disgust. Thunder boomed in the distance. I jumped scared, because of how close it sounded although it was so far away. I automatically gripped onto Percy's arm, and he broke out of his daze and looked at me. I smiled, all fear instantly forgotten, somehow knowing that Percy would fight off even my mother if I was endangered by her. He knew exactly what I was thinking and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and nonchalantly wrapped his arm around my waist. He seemed to remember where we were, and stopped, looking around for something. Then his face was replaced by a look of worry. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, only slightly panicked. Percy seemed to be a magnet for monsters. Once again, he proved to know exactly what I thought. He smirked and said, "Don't worry, there aren't any monsters about, its just that it moved…" His eyes widened, and I knew that he had just let something slip out about his secret for me, and I pretended not to hear him.

Percy's POV

"DAMN! So stupid! How could I have let that slip?! Great, now she's suspicious!" I thought. "Ok just calm down, and figure out where it floated to." I closed my eyes, and opened my mind into the very currents of the ocean, searching through the marine life's eyes at where my present for Annabeth had gotten to. Annabeth was a lifesaver in more than one way. I had continued to train and develop my powers, but whenever I felt myself starting to lose control, Annabeth was right there to relieve me of some stress in only the way a girl can. For this I was eternally grateful. Then we would go do something, and it didn't even matter what, all that mattered is that we were together, in more ways than one. Physically (all the time), emotionally (she always knows what I'm thinking or feeling) and mentally (she keeps me tied to this world, and not the one of my rage-filled imagination). I sighed contentedly just thinking back, and tenderly caressed her body, so that she melted and molded in shape to my body. My heart sped up its beat and then…, "HEY! I know I'm not sensing what I think I'm sensing!" Grover yelled in my head. I started smashing my noise against Annabeth's nose. "OOOOHHH! Grover! You killing me man!" I said out loud and in my head. Annabeth giggled, and teased me by pulling herself out of my arms and dancing lightly just out of my reach. I watched her go, only half-listening to what Grover was saying in my head. I swear, I must be the luckiest guy in the world to get such a catch like Annabeth. I watched her till I couldn't stand it anymore, and she knew it was coming. I attacked her with kisses, and she let me come. We hit the ground landing in the surf, but my power keeping us both dry. We lay there, kissing taking short breaks of air, until I realized my present was floating nearby! I secretly concentrated, focusing on making a bubble of water that would allow Annabeth oxygen under the water, as the bubble pulled it from the water. Then, without letting Annabeth know, I directed the sand to slowly push us into the surf. My empathy link faded from Grover as he was talking about some random crap. Sorry Grover, I got Annabeth, and that's all that matters at the moment. I felt a deep calm wash over me, as I lost myself in the place between Annabeth's kisses and love, and the tranquility of the ocean water. Oh, good. She's looking around, lets see what she thinks…

Annabeth's POV

I suddenly felt really cold, too cold for the beach in the summertime. I opened my eyes and saw two things. One was Percy looking up at me, his green eyes looking at me in adoration (swoon), and the other thing was an angelfish. "Angelfish…they don't, no, wait…NO water breathing fish lives on dry land!" I took a closer look around, and with a shock, realized where I was. I began hyperventilating. "PERCY! We're underwater! And we can, I mean, I can breathe!" I gasped. And just to prove my point, I increased my hyperventilating. Percy just laughed and said, "Annabeth, babe, I have a surprise for you." I was still so shocked at what was going on, I dropped my charade of unknowingness, and perked my ears up in real unknowingness. I slowed my breathing, and I took in all that was around me. Fish of every size and color surrounded me. Percy explained, "A lot of these fish are tropical, and I had to really persuade them to come all the way to the East coast. You don't even know how much trouble it took!" He grumbled, muttering a few unintelligible words. "…Stupid angelfish…." I looked deep into his green eyes, taking in how perfect they looked with the surroundings. They looked so calm, so serene; no one would guess that they would soon be narrowed in anger and pain, in the next few months, when Percy, my love, took on Kronos to decide the fate of Olympus and Western civilization. I was overcome by passion, and I pressed my lips to his eagerly, falling into a state between sleep and awake, so comfortable and without worry. Percy sensed my anxiety immediately though. "Look, we don't need to dwell on that right now. Right now, I know I want to just enjoy your company…and you." I crushed my body up against his, and I fell into tears, knowing that this amazing, kind boy, no, Man, might be taken away from me. But I looked into his eyes, and I knew that wouldn't happen

Percy's POV

I shuddered at the thought that I might lose Annabeth. This amazing, kind girl, who made my heart raise, and my tongue to tie up, might be lost to me forever-as I took on the weight of the world to save her and everyone else I cared about. Grover popped into my head just then, and for once, I was glad of his distraction. "Dude, you're killing the mood. Cheer up and get to the palace already!" I mentally nodded to Grover and I increased the bubble's speed, so that it would power us through the water. Annabeth felt the change in speed. "My surprise isn't over yet?" She asked, her eyes smiling. I kept my answers short, knowing that if I spoke more than a word or two, I would ruin the whole thing. "Nope." I responded. "Well, where are we going?!" Annabeth asked excitedly. I chuckled, finding it funny, that for as smart as Annabeth was, she hadn't already figured it out. I laughed, and nodded my head in the various directions in front of us. Annabeth looked puzzled, and remained so until she turned her head and looked at the pearly gates opening before us. Her eyes swam with an expression of wonder and she whispered, "Atlantis."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Invasion

Annabeth's POV

I stared in wonder at the ethereal palace before me. The pearly gates had opened, and Percy and I were slowly drifting towards the first chamber that we saw upon arrival. I rolled off of Percy and stood up, my hand pressing against the translucent membrane of the bubble. I sensed Percy turn very still, and the small chamber shimmered slightly and allowed the bubble around Percy and I to squeeze through the wall. Once inside Percy dissipated the bubble, and seized my hand. He ran me throughout Atlantis, and my eyes took in everything. It was so peaceful, so calm. I loved it. The colors were light and yet so full of life. Pearls littered the street, and sea stars and brightly colored fish were everywhere we looked. Finally, Percy slowed to a walk, and I easily slipped my hand through his arm. He trembled slightly at my touch, and gave me a huge grin. I lost myself in a happy bliss. Percy led me up to a ornate staircase at the highest point of the palace. He opened a huge door, to a large room. I gasped. Candles littered every surface, the hot flame throwing the room into shadow. Sweet, tolerable incense covered the room in its exotic odor. I took a few steps into the room, and saw that the flames on the candles were a light blue-stained from the amount of water that surrounded Atlantis. I looked back at Percy, and he had a slight smile on his face. But he looked deadly serious the next second, as I (and I'll never forget this…I was so stupid!) fainted out of sheer ecstasy. I woke up a few minutes later, to see Percy sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes heavily focused on something in his head. I lay quietly, just drinking in his body. He had taken off his shirt, and I could see the defined muscle through his skin. I swear, I almost fainted again! But then he turned around, and I saw the object in his hands. It was a flower arrangement. Red and white flowers encircled a thin stick. I thought back to something the Aphrodite kids teased me about, whenever they saw me with Percy. "Red roses stand for love, and passion, while white roses are friendship. But red and white roses together represent unity." I gasped as Percy echoed my thoughts. "My mom was always going on about love and I guess she rubbed off on me. Annabeth, this is for you. Red and white together, they stand for what we had as kids, what we have now, and what we will always have forever and ever. Unity." His face was twisted into an expression I had never seen on him. His face was twisted with passion, and it was not unpleasant. I was about to respond when Percy jerked his head up and his mouth dropped in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh no.

Percy's POV

I had given her my gift, and I had poured out my soul to her. I was feeling really…well, good is not a strong enough word. But then Grover popped into my head. I prepared to groan at him, before he cut me off. "PERCY! Get you waterlogged ass back here right now! Camp is under attack! Kronos is here and…AGH!" I jerked my head up, hoping, praying that it was a false alarm. But I knew deep in my soul that it wasn't. I finally remembered that Annabeth was with me, as she slapped my face gently, bringing me out of my trance. I looked at her in horror. "If there is a battle, I don't want her to get hurt! I should leave her here in Atlantis until this is all over." I thought. "Ah crap! Unity! Now she suspects what I want to do with her!" "Percy, what's wrong? Its Camp, isn't it?!" She rushed, not waiting for my answer. I groaned, "Yes. Annabeth, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt!" But she cut me off. "Seaweed Brain, how could you be so selfish!? There is a war going on out there, and you want to keep me locked up like some trophy!? No, I'm going out there, and I am fighting. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She finished, tight lipped, and angry. I sighed; knowing that there was no way to convince her otherwise. I sighed my agreement, and concentrated on making Annabeth's bubble of air. I shot that bubble so fast out of the water, the trip which should have taken a half hour or more, literally took less than half the time. WE landed on the beach, completely dry. Before I could apologize to Annabeth, she locked her lips to mine and breathed, "I didn't want that last thing I said to be the last way we had spoken to one other, if…you know." She gulped. With a quick squeeze and a kiss, we ran off in the direction of camp.

When we got there, it was total chaos. I was shocked to see the Mr. D was the only God there and fight valiantly for the camp he hated so much. My eyes swiveled to Beckendorf, giving out blows left and right, with his masterfully crafted war hammer. He took down monsters left and right, with massive earth shaking blows. He tossed fire out of his hands as if he were playfully tossing kittens. I turned to see the last person I ever expected to see. It was Nico. His skin glittered with sweat as he summoned skeletons to fight, before tossing himself into battle once more. The Apollo cabin, shot arrows left and right, always finding their intended targets, dirtying the ground with sand as the monsters disintegrated. But it was the Ares who really captured my attention. Clarisse was fighting valiantly, slaying monsters all around. Now, I know I didn't like Clarisse at all, but she was someone that you wanted on your side in a war. It was scary to watch her, dealing out blows left and right with her battle axe. Her sisters and brothers were every bit as impressive, but Clarisse stood out with her grace. Encouraged by Clarisse's valor, I gave an excited yelp, and scrambled up a nearby tree to view the battleground that was Camp. I got to the top, optimistic, and almost fell out of the tree as I saw the numbers. _The whole valley was full of monsters. _And at the very last row, directly in the middle, was Luke. Anger seized me at the same time despair did. We were majorly outnumbered. But now I was here. I slid out of the tree, and gathered all my concentration. I willed water to seep up out of the ground. Soon the battlefield was covered in water, and for a moment, the activity on the ground looked like that of a sport of football-a deadly game of football, where everyone was in danger of getting killed. I focused on the water and willed it to envelope the bodies of the monsters. As soon as the majority of the monsters were covered with water, I breathed out slowly and calmly. Sounds like glass breaking were heard like thunder all around the battlefield. The monsters had frozen solid. Breathless gasps turned into shock and then the sound of ice crunching was heard all around, mixed in with whoops of triumph. I pulled a wave from the beach to wash the debris to either side, so I was staring at Luke dead in the face. He smiled, and mouthed, "Bring it." I connected with Grover and told him to break the empathy link, and when he asked why, even thought he knew the answer, I couldn't answer. I felt his love for me, as a friend closer than a brother, and then he vanished from my consciousness.

Luke/ Kronos' POV

"The boy has grown…this will be interesting."

Annabeth's POV

I gasped as the hellhound in front of me moved jerkily to a stop and shattered in an explosion of ice. "Percy." I thought. I felt cool water from the beach wash over me, cooling me off after the heat of battle. I turned, prepared to run towards Percy to kiss him, but when I did, I saw him with a hard look on his face. He was staring at …oh no…Luke. I shouted, "Be careful!", but he didn't hear me. He had eyes only for Luke, and the metallic, gleaming purple scythe in his hand. Percy pulled out Riptide, and when he held that sword in his hand, I knew that we would win. I heard the crowd go quiet, including Chiron, who galloped up next to me, sensing my mood. I felt his hand on my shoulder. Percy began at a slow jog, gaining more and more speed as he raced toward Luke. Luke had begun running too, and behind him the grass died, as he raced on. When they were less then seven feet apart, they raised Backbiter and Riptide. The clash that was heard was louder then any thunder, and the sparks, brighter than any lightning. I knew this would be the deciding battle.

Percy's POV

Even with my ADHD working in overdrive, I lost track of everything outside of my fight with Luke. I focused on matching his blows with blocks of my own. He swiped, I swiped right after. _Slash, stab, parry, block, spin, stab, slash. _I was back in the arena, training. I looked deep into Luke's eyes, seeking any hint of Luke left. But there was none. Even his formerly warm eyes had changed to a dark, hard violet color, the same color as his scythe. But I had to try. "Luke if you can hear me, you have to snap out of it! Kronos' has no control over you at all! You can fight him!" But for my efforts, I was rewarded with a frightening stumble onto my back. Suddenly, Luke had his face next to mine. But instead of Luke's voice, I heard the voice of the ancient and evil Kronos. His voice was evil sounding, sending chills up my spine. "Luke is no longer here, Perseus Jackson. Can I take a message?" he laughed. "Yeah" I responded, deathly serious. "Tell him that he needs a tic-tac or four." With that, I pulled Riptide into view, and swung it towards Luke's head. But he jumped back, and I sliced off his left hand. His scream of pain, sent an oddly chilling satisfaction up my spine. I jumped up and began blindly slicing at every bit of Luke I could see. Soon he was covered with Ichor. But instead of gold flowing out, black Ichor flowed out, evaporating before it hit the ground. I had the upperhand-until it happened.

Luke's POV

"Yes. Its over."

Annabeth's POV

Percy was winning! Although my heart ached at the sight of Luke, I quickly got over it. Every time Luke attacked Percy with that Gods-awful scythe, an inkling of my longing turned into rage. I wanted to rage, and scream at Luke! I was on my way to help, when it happened. It happened so fast, I lost the actual act in my blink. _The scythe_ _was out of Luke's hand…and in Percy's chest._ I was silent for several seconds, and then, like so many other times, I fainted.

Nico's POV

"Dad. I need talk to dad." I thought. I focused and appeared in Hades, in my father's personal quarters. He had his back to me, but there was another God there with him. Poseidon. They seemed to be arguing. "He must come back! He's my son! Poseidon thundered. "Brother, you are aware of the rules," my father breathed in his silky voice. I cannot allow him life unless something else is offered in return." Poseidon staggered backwards, as if physically hurt. The look in his face was so tortured, that I felt pity, something that I never felt. I raised my voice, "How about my sword?" Hades and Poseidon both turned to look at me. They blinked in unison, as if noticing me for the first time. "My Stygian blade for Percy's life." Hades, unbelievably, was intrigued. He knew that my weapon was a powerful dark object, as it was ripped out of part of his dark soul. He would love to get it back. The seconds passed, each second felt like a day, because the chance of saving Percy was slowly dwindling away. Finally, Hades nodded. "Fine. Come here, my son." I walked slowly towards my father, and it the time it took me to blink, Poseidon was gone in a wisp of sea fog. I now stood before my father, his gaunt, pale skin glaring down at me, blinding me. I pulled out my blade, its blade disappearing into a mist. I nodded at my father, and my father moved aside his black robes. There, in the middle of his pale chest, was a gaping hole, out of which Ichor flowed. Hades squatted before me, and after a quick moment of indecision, I raised my hand, and plunged my blade deep into the hole on my father's chest. His bloodcurdling scream echoed in my ears, and I felt myself get weak.

Percy's POV

I looked down in utter tranquility at the scythe extending from my chest, pumping its venom into my veins. I tore my eyes away from it, to look at Luke's blood stained, yet ecstatic, face. I looked around at Annabeth, and tears fell from my eyes. With my remaining strength, I pulled out the scythe and threw it onto the ground, its head sticking in the mud. I fell backward and closed my eyes against the pain. The last things I remembered was Luke's snarl of hate and surprise, and the smell of the sea and the strength of a man's calloused fingers


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hope

Percy's POV

The last thing I remembered was a man's calloused fingers on my thin shirt. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew it was my father. Poseidon had actually come down to take me to my final rest himself.

Poseidon's POV

As I held my son in my arms, I mentally scanned over the vast extent of my domain. I knew I would need a place of great healing, of great sacrifice if I was going to heal my son. I looked down at his pain-stricken face and saw the anguish evident-anguish that the other gods and I had put him through. There was such pressure upon his 16 yr old back. I grimaced and disappeared.

Annabeth's POV

I was beyond sadness. My Seaweed Brain, my Kelphead, my…Percy…was gone. He was dead, and there was absolutely nothing that I could do to bring him back. I didn't even cry. Part of that was that I was a child of Athena and we DIDN"T cry, and part was that my eyes were bone dry. My sadness was so deep a pit, my tears would not alleviate any of the pain. I silently watched Poseidon appear and disappear quickly. Around me, the other campers were in shock or in as deep a state of grief as I was. But of course, they didn't just loose the love of their life. I looked around in a state of disbelief, at the wounded and dead campers, and those weeping at their sides. But one thing brought me back into focus. Luke. The pit of sadness, morphed into an ocean of fury, and I grabbed a bow and arrow from one of the Apollo kids next to me. Although, I didn't know anything about Archery, I quickly notched an arrow, and had fired off 4, before I had any clue of what I was doing. I watched for a second as they flew towards Luke, and then I remembered all my pain. I unsheathed my bronze knife, and ran at Luke, shouting unintelligible words of hatred. Luke looked like Luke just for a moment as he gaped, open-mouthed, at the onslaught of my attack. We met at the middle of the battlefield and traded blows. Fatigue was nothing to me now, loss was nothing. Only the fact that Percy was gone, and Luke was alive consumed me. I yelled again, and drew blood on Luke's leg. Ichor flowed out of the wound, and I remembered. _Luke wasn't Luke, but Kronos,_ _and I was WAY too close_. At the look on my face, Luke/Kronos smiled. "Remembered now, didn't you, _Annie_." He said, using the pet name that Luke had given me those many years ago. He laughed, an evil bone-chilling sound, and I felt my fury drain out of me, and fear replace it. I collapsed to the ground, my legs refusing to function. I heard the sound of hooves, and saw Grover with a bandage on his head, and Chiron running towards me. "_Stay away from the child, Father_!" Chiron said with a sneer. Grover picked me up and ran off while father and son circled each other, Chiron looking wary, with Luke looking amused. He had his scythe in his hand, while Chiron was defenseless. But before he got a chance to use it, Luke's face twisted from some unseen force, and his eyes lost the fevered violet. He was Luke again, and had Kronos under control. With a gargantuan effort, he raised his hand and murmured something. His feet disappeared in a mist of black fog, as he made his escape. Before his head was gone, he looked straight into my eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry." His head jerked back, and Kronos returned, laughing. This was the breaking point. I lowered my head onto Grover's shoulder, and wept for all that I was worth.

Grover's POV

"Percy's dead…and I'm still here…the empathy link should have pulled me down to Hades a long time ago. Maybe…" I thought. I didn't voice my thoughts aloud, for fear of giving Annabeth false hopes. But my hope bloomed bright, and I settled down to wait patiently for Percy's rebirth. I stroked Annabeth's hair and murmured what I thought were comforting words to her. But she wept even harder at my attempts. I passed her onto Malcolm, her older half-brother, and she was soon lost from my sight as her whole cabin bore her away. I pulled out my reed pipes, contemplating on playing a funeral dirge. "Is it really appropriate?" I asked out loud. "I mean, I'm still here…and Percy isn't…AND we had the empathy link! I should be dead right now!"

I squashed all my hopes of Percy being alive, not wanting to go through mourning again when I realized he would never ever come back. Memories washed over me. His first fight with the M. Dodds, the fury; us running from Medusa; him saving my life, twice! The first time was from the flying shoes and again from Polyphemus**(spelling?)**, my husband. I shuddered at that memory, pain already creeping into my mind as I finally did realize that Percy was never going to wake up and scream, "GOTCHA!" I chalked my being alive to a favor from Hades.

So I gripped my reed pipes tightly, brought them to my lips, and played a single funeral dirge right there on the battlefield, next to where Percy had previously lay, and surrounded by the dozens of hurt and dead.

I did not miss a single note.

**A/N: Hey! Haven't updated in a while, so I'll write to catch you guys up. But from now on, I'll update on Fridays. Read and Review please! No problems with criticism, but if you want to criticize me, give me some advice for my story. Cheers!**

**-Playa**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Choices

Poseidon's POV

"Damn. Stuck between two choices. Both would be perfect, but both carry risks. What if his body can't handle it? I doubt that Hades would allow for a THIRD chance." I thought. I watched the ocean floor as I swam in the warm waters of the Caribbean. I glanced at Percy's face. Air bubbles floated out of his mouth, and he looked peaceful almost as if he was sleeping. Although he was no longer alive, the water still healed his body, and the scythe wound was completely healed up, if not a little pink.

I turned back to watching the sea floor, mulling over what I planned to do. And Athena said I was the stupid one! If this worked, Percy would be…formidable, to put it lightly.

I looked back down at Percy's face and saw that more air bubbles were pouring out. They collected in front of me, forming one giant air bubble. Then the middle began to shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. An Iris message. I accepted the message from Iris, and two figures appeared.

My brother Zeus appeared, and so did my niece Athena. Both looked serious, but Athena had an extra spice of dislike about her. Dislike towards me. I nodded to them in greetings. "Zeus. Athena." I said. They nodded back and returned my greeting.

Then they launched into an attack of words. Both were adamant about preventing me from helping my son. "Poseidon! You know the rules! No direct help from the Gods and Goddesses!" But I shot back at him, "Yes, because aiding Thalia was an indirect aid, right?" Zeus looked away, and I knew I had made a point. Athena rounded on me then. "Fool. The risks here are enormous. If Perseus can not handle the change, he will be a danger to all of us, not just Kronos." She spoke in a very calm way, as if she was discussing the weather over one of my islands. Incidentally, whirlpools born of my anger circulated there in the seas. I had no reply for her statement though. I spoke in a clear, calm voice, "I have faith in my son." But Zeus bounced back. "Brother, I understand. But I do not have faith in him." It was spoken in complete calm, and I knew they would not be swayed. I was not Apollo, but even I could foresee this. Another quiet tone filled my words and I spoke, "I am truly sorry you feel that way." With that, I cut the connection, and the bubble popped out of existence.

I pulled Percy closer to my chest. His cold body chilled the warm waters of the Caribbean around us.

Annabeth's POV

I lay in my bed, in my full battle armor. My bronze knife lay beside me, its point glinting dangerously in the light. I stared at the blade. "One quick slice would do it, Annabeth. Just once across the jugular." I fingered the smooth warm skin there, feeling my pulse underneath the thin membrane of my skin. I held my hand there for a good five minutes, thinking back to my biology books from school in my room. _The pulse is the pounding of blood against the walls of the arteries. The arteries are the largest blood vessels in the body. _I shivered. The blood would stain my sheets. I laughed once, more a bark than a laugh, filled with dark humor. "Percy was dead, I was contemplating suicide, and I worried about my sheets? Wow, I really am messed up in the head." I slowly closed my right hand on my bronze knife, and tightened my grip, as if my grip would give me the courage I needed to end my life.

I could almost hear the clatter of Janus' silver key as if slid into a lock. The god of choices was giving me a choice. I stood at a crossroads in life, (or death) and I needed to make my choice now. I straightened my grip on my knife, and tensed my arm to drive it across my jugular. But, my arm met the heavy resistance of my logical mind. "If I killed myself now, who would beat the living crap out of Luke?" I smiled, and once again, dark humor squeezed out of my smile. But I saw the real reason I stopped, in my head. Percy Jackson was opening up a gate to another road in the crossroads that I had not seen before. The Ancient Greek writing on the gate said "Wait for me."

Percy extended his hand to me, and led me into my strangly peaceful dream, you know, the one where Percy and I walked on the beach, hands entwined.

My last ADHD driven thought was, "Who is going to tell Tyson?"

Tyson's POV

Oh, I can't wait to see my big brother Percy! He's gonna be so excited when I show him what I made for him! I gazed dreamily into space as I thought about what he would do with it, once it was finished. But there my heart dropped into one of my three stomachs. **(I have no clue if a Cyclops has multiple stomachs…just something creative to put there. =]) **It needed multiple foldings and blessings from each of my daddy's sea sages… "OH MAN!" I yelled out loud, causing several of my fellow forgers to jerk up in alarm. They glared at me. I apologized and then went off into my daydream again, thinking about big brothers reaction to my gift. I smiled broadly, and turned back to the bronze shield that I was supposed to be making.

Nico's POV

I floated above the waters of the River Styx, dredging up iron deposits from its depths. My old Stygian sword had been comfortable, and truly fit my arm. But now it was part of Dad. I knew I would not be getting it back anytime soon. As I picked up a particularly large slab of iron ore, I shifted my thoughts to Percy. What was Poseidon doing with him? As I felt my back pop, and a brief moment of pain, I thought sourly, "Man…this better be worth it!" I sighed, and stooped to pick up another piece. "OOF!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Water closets

Poseidon's POV

I have not left Percy's side for a whole week. Percy and I were in the central courtyard of the underwater civilization of Atlantis. Except now, it was my Sea Palace. I gazed up at my son, suspended in a large orb of water from the Fountain of Youth. Yes, the Fountain of Youth. But what was the Fountain of Youth to mortals was actually a small pond of nectar-contaminated water. It was only by luck that the mortals had not found it and taken a drink. The problems it would cause gave me a headache just thinking about it.

But since Nectar was perfectly ok for Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods, I thought it perfectly safe for Percy. The water shifted around his body, being taken in in little spurts by the pores of his skin. It was almost like an IV in mortal hospitals. But this needle was around his whole body, constantly feeding him.

I barely noticed the sea nymphs floating around Percy and me. Each one carried a tub of water from the fountain of youth, and added it to the orb of water surrounding Percy. I gazed at my son's face. "Perseus…you really are my favorite son…" I raised my hand and grazed the outside of the orb. I closed my eyes and sent a portion of my power into the orb. It shone bright and brighter until it seemed Percy was hanging in midair. But gradually the light disappeared and all the sea nymphs lowered their arms from their face. I knew that Percy would awake. This medical attention would work. What I didn't know was how Percy would act once he awoke. The experiments before him, on deceased sons of Poseidon were…inconclusive to say it nicely. Many of the experiments went insane, attacking all, friend or foe, as a side effect of the copious amounts of Nectar that were in the body. Athena knew this right from the beginning and she warned me, not unkindly, by the way. But I pushed these thoughts out of my mind. My voice was quiet, but it roared in meaning. "Perseus is different. He will survive and will be the greatest of my sons." Now my voice shook with passion and belief. "He will lead us against my father, and in the end, Percy will be a hero of heroes." I felt a hand on my hip, and saw a young sea nymph, her long dark hair and intelligent eyes, looking up at me. She nodded once as if to say, "Damn straight." I smiled and picked her up. She was light and delicate in my arms. She laughed at the height that she was at now, on top of my shoulders. I closed my eyes and listened to the high clear soprano of her laughter.

? POV

I opened my eyes a crack and saw a tall man with laugh lines crinkling his face, and a small girl in his arms. His black hair and booming laugh comforted me, although I did not know him. Then the pain came. My skin felt like it was on fire, even in this water closet thing I was in. I looked to the tall stranger that held the girl. I wanted to reach out to him to help me, but suddenly it seemed as if they were laughing at me! My pain was their enjoyment! I fought weakly to strangle the both of them, but even the thought caused me pain. I could steadily feel my strength coming to me, but it would be much longer before I could even move without fainting. Which is exactly what I did. I blacked out. I was so disoriented as I passed out that I didn't eve find it strange that I could breath underwater.

Tyson's POV

A sage visited me today! I could not believe it! He said he prophesied about my gift, and knew what it needed. He wrapped it up with great care as if it were a child instead of my sturdy gift to Percy. But the care that he showed it touched me. He introduced himself as Tiloi, senior sage of Poseidon's court. He said, "I will pass this on to my fellow sages. We will have it back to you in about five months give or take a week or two. It shall be complete, the blessings and folding finished. I took a bow, as it just seemed like the right thing to do. He chuckled at my formality, and with a bow of his own disappeared with my gift.

Annabeth's POV

It was only a few weeks since Percy had perished, but the wound felt much more recent that that. I woke up in the mornings, content until I remembered. Percy was dead. This happened every morning. Eventually my mind grew accustomed to the fact that Percy was gone, and this perhaps hurt more.

Most days I went off into the woods, refusing human contact. Yes I know, I sound like a loser and a loner. And maybe I was. But I can say that the only person who would have never thought that was P-P-…gone.

So one morning, in the middle of my go-off-and-be-alone ritual, I saw a flash of movement. I ducked down and grabbed my bronze knife and my baseball cap. I put the cap on and turned invisible. I crept forward into the brush, knife extended. As I parted the brush, I saw Zeus's fist, and beyond that, the opening into the Labyrinth. I remember Nico saying that Daedalus was still alive. Since Daedalus's life force was connected to the Labyrinths' it only made sense that it was still working. But I also remembered the huge earthquake that announced the crumbling of the maze. And so I decided to take a look. I crept closer to the crack in the wall, and saw a single dark corridor. _The maze was not a maze any longer! _ I gasped and pulled my head out quickly. I spun around and came face to face with Ethan Nakamura.

I gasped as I realized that he knew that I was there. His smile told me so. "Well well…this is interesting…" he breathed. But I was in no mood for talking. I quickly cut him through the arm, and he jumped back in alarm. I I turned to run, but tripped and fell. Figures. As I stood up, I felt strong fingers wrap around my hair. I twisted to see Ethan raising his arm to strike with his sword. I reached back and blindly waved my knife around, actually slicing off two Ethan's fingers. He yelled in pain and shock, and let go of my hair.

At that point, I must have been a child of Hermes from the way that I raced back to camp. People turned to watch me as I raced through the Camp. I didn't stop my sprint until I reached Chiron where he was sitting with Mr. D playing a game of chess.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair and looked totally calm while I wheezed and gasped and struggled to speak. Patient as he was, he sat there while I struggled to get my words out. When I finally could speak, I yelled practically in Chiron's face, "I was sitting by the entrance to the Labyrinth, and when I looked inside, it was still standing! But instead of the twisting passageways, there was one single corridor! And Ethan was there too, the half-blood that we saved from the arena. I know if L-L…Kronos finds out, then-"But Chiron finished for me. "Kronos could use the simplified Labyrinth to invade Camp again." His face paled.

But Mr. D nonchalantly moved one of Chiron's pieces on the board into a better position for his knight to seize it. He said in a bored voice, "Chiron, the girl is obviously lying. Her darling _Percy's_ gone so now she has to find some other way to grab attention." My vision became tinged with red around the edges, I was so angry at the insolence of the gods. It was their fault that Percy was dead. Their stupid prophecy was forced upon his shoulders. But my anger took a different turn. It was ALL Poseidon's fault, for having a child…I would fall so in love with. Angry tears spilled from my eyes, and I hastily wiped them away. Children of Athena. Did. Not. Cry. For anything. So instead I cleared my throat to make sure my voice was steady and said, "My finger seems to disagree with you." I held up my finger-or rather, Ethan's finger, and I placed it on the chess board, knocking over Mr. D's king in the process. I shook my hair, which still carried bits of Ethan's dried blood, out of my eyes. A look of shock on a god's face was really something, something that everyone should see at least one time in their life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Watch the Ocean

Poseidon's POV

Weeks had gone by, and I had set up a small chair to sit by as I watched Percy. The wound inflicted by Kronos' scythe had completely healed, but the lingering poison in Percy's body made it difficult to speed up the healing. Apollo, as the god of healing, had even tried, but it put too much of a strain on him. If he tried to force all the poison out of Percy's body all at once, the poison would integrate itself with Percy's DNA, making cleansing his body even harder.

But I shook out all these thoughts from my head. I had said I had faith in Percy. Who was I to retract that faith now?

Percy opened his eyes in front of me. Even though he had regained consciousness many times before, my heart leaped in my chest, while dolphins mirrored my heart with leaps of their own. But something was different. As I watched him, a vivid violet-colored liquid poured out of every orifice of his body. The poison.

I opened up my palm, and manipulated the water to close around the thick, viscous liquid. Even in the cool of the water, the poison bubbled. I concentrated and the water formed a large ball, trapping the poison inside. It floated outside of Percy's bubble as I called Apollo. I grabbed a drachma and left the room, taking a last glance at my son, and the angry-looking liquid that had caused him so much pain.

Percy's POV

I awoke with a pain in the center of my chest. Usually, I slept through any uncomfortable tweaks of pain, but his was different. The orb around me must have been infused with some sort of painkiller, because I knew that as my strength returned, so did the pain, but I felt none of it. But the pain that radiated out of the center of my chest was on a whole other level. It burned, it stung, it throbbed, and it prickled all at once. My green eyes widened at the pain, but I could not scream.

Then, I felt it dissipate…but only for a moment. I felt the pain shift to the surface of my skin. As I watched in horror, I saw a thick violet liquid pouring out of every hole of my body. It seemed to have no end. As it poured out, the pain I felt in every fiber of y being climaxed.

I felt as though lava was slowly traveling down my body, the center of my chest as the white hot center of my pain. I saw a deep violet at the corner of my eyes, and I thought, "Oh great! Now, I'll actually be able to see my eyes getting burnt out with this acid!" &Yes, I know that that doesn't make sense, but the pain was messing with my mind.

I raised my eyes to see the tall, black-haired man staring at me with a deep sense of sorrow. I looked into his eyes, and I felt a calming soothing feeling come over me. The pain was gone, although I could see some of the liquid running out of my body at an increased pace.

When I lifted my eyes to the green-eyed man again, I saw that he had his eyes closed and his hand outstretched like he was going to catch something. I felt my orb shift around me, and the liquid getting pulled into a pocket of water. As more and more of the violet essence were pulled into the pocket, I felt a sensation of deep calm pour over me. I drank in the sweet, light flavor, reveling in it like a thirsty man would revel in water.

I looked down at my body again. There wasn't anymore liquid flowing out of my body. I felt amazing and I knew that my strength had returned. The pocket of water that had pulled in the violet fluid twinkled at me, and became a separate orb, flowing in the air on the outside of my bubble.

The tall man had gone. I was alone, and I knew that this man had taken away all my pain. I didn't know him, and I didn't like him, but I was grateful to him.

Poseidon's POV

I called up Apollo and told him about the poison that I harvested from Percy's body. I saw his eyes light up through the IM, and I only caught the word "antidote" as he yelled to his sister. Things were about to get good.

Annabeth's POV

Whoever said, "Time heals all wounds." was a complete dumbass. Percy had been dead for two months, and I had expected long ago to let go of him. It's not like he was on Oygiga **(Spelling?), **right!?

"Oh gods! If I find out that he is on Oygiga…I don't even know what I'll do to his kelp self!" I yelled out, causing the people around my hospital bed in the Big House to jump.

I fell into that deep dark place within myself where I went to dwell on Percy. I heard echoing voices, "Chiron, she really isn't getting any better, is she?" "No she is not, my boy." My boy? Chiron only called Percy that! I leapt up and threw my arms around the voice that spoke first. "Percy! I swear, if you were on Oygiga…!" I opened my eyes and saw…Malcolm. I looked at him as if I had never seen him before, even though we shared a cabin. I wordlessly uncurled my arms from around him, and dropped them to my sides. I curled back into the bed and closed my eyes. A tiny tear squeezed out of the corner of my eye, and I shut them both tightly. "Please…just leave. Everyone just go." I listened as they all left the room. I opened my eyes and saw my big brother Malcolm, still standing there.

He looked at me with an intense pity in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" I screeched at him. He jumped slightly, and took a step back. "Now! Leave me ALONE!"

He turned around after a brief pause and walked out the door. I instantly felt a twinge of guilt. Even if Percy was gone, I would still have everyone else still alive to deal with. I turned my head into my pillow, and cried. I wept and teared for hours, long since forgetting that Children of Athena didn't cry. Apollo had long since been chased out of the sky by his sister Artemis, and she lit up the camp with a bright intensity, adding shadows to everything. I cried for all I was worth, and my tears formed a puddle on my pillow. Yes, strange, I know. My tears couldn't have formed that big a puddle of _salt water,_ right?

I took the pillow with the puddle on it into the moonlight. As the rays of the moon fell onto my pillow-puddle, the surface of the water shimmered.

Poseidon peered up at me with a deep sadness in his eyes. Eyes that reminded me so much of Percy. I teared up again and took a deep shaky breath, as Poseidon opened his mouth to speak. "Annabeth. You must have faith. You and I are the only ones who have ever truly believed in Percy. We must not, no, we CAN NOT stop now." I shook my head clear of all extraneous thoughts. "Lord Poseidon, but why must I have faith in Percy? I could have all the faith in the world, but it won't bring Percy back!" Poseidon chuckled. "Whatever you say, child. Watch the ocean." With that, the puddle dried up, and disappeared, leaving my pillow as dry as before I began my crying spree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

Its been a long time since I saw the world outside my bubble. My bubble was expanded to almost the size of the room it was in. Instead of just floating or sleeping, I had begun swim laps around my orb. My strength was back, yet I still had moments of weakness, like after a long sickness.

The tall man sometimes came to watch me swim. The first time that he had seen me swim was a complete shock to him. I was doing the breaststroke (the only thing I can do underwater), and he walked into the room, carrying a bucket of a golden liquid, the same one that he threw towards my bubble everyday.

He had dropped the bucket, and the golden liquid splashed all over the floor. But Green-eyes didn't even notice. His eyes were round and he had a huge grin spread over his face. "So quickly!" was the only thing he said. He ran out and came back with a little girl. The same girl that had shown me the shark.

Her eyes rivaled his in width, and they began chatting together in a high speed conversation. Every so often they would throw a look my way.

I was really uncomfortable the first time, but gradually grew used to it. Every so often, Green-eyes would hold his hand over the orb and I felt the weight around me increase.

But today Green-eyes came in with an angry look on his face. The seas outside my clear-walled room raged. Behind the man followed a mirror in which a stormy-eyed man and a gray-eyed woman were yelling at him.

It looked like the two other people were really chewing Green-eyes out. They saw me watching and all fell silent as the two in the mirror examined me. I was feeling really uncomfortable until Green-eyes said something. The other two people's mouths dropped open and they exchanged a few more words with Green-eyes.

Then, Green-eyes approached my orb. His eyes said, "Please.". He turned to make sure the other two were watching and then he increased the weight of my bubble to nothing I had ever felt before. The weight pushed down on my shoulders and I felt my muscles actually settle into a recognized pattern, as if I had done something with this heavy a weight before. I searched through my mind but could remember nothing. Only a blonde girl with piercing gray eyes appeared in my mind. I gasped. This girl was beautiful! I prayed to whoever would listen. "Please, please, please let her be my girlfriend!"

The stormy-eyed man laughed as if he had heard me, and both Green-eyes and Gray-eyes gasped audibly.

But the weight increased again, and I remembered what was going on. I glanced up at my audience to see their reaction. Green-eyes had a superior looking smirk on his face and the other two looked incredulous.

My arms shook and started to cramp up as I held the weight just barely above my shoulders. I tensed my muscles in my arms, feeling the knots where they were in danger of tearing.

I pushed upwards with all my strength, and actually pushed myself out of the bubble! For a few seconds, sheer relief flooded through me as my muscle completely relaxed. I glanced up and saw that the orb hung in the air.

But then all hell broke loose.

The orb fell back towards me. God, the Seaweed Brain that I am, (where have I heard that before?) instead of jumping out of the way, I caught the orb again, and held it above my head this time.

The second that the orb relaxed to its full weight, I felt my biceps tear. The pain raced up my legs and my ears rang with a single held note. I felt the weight of the orb disappear and I hit the floor, blacking out from the pain. Damn, I thought was done with the blacking out thing!

Poseidon's POV

Percy glanced up at me and Athena and Zeus. I was a little frightened for him because the weight that he held on his shoulders while still inside his healing orb was roughly the weight that Atlas was forced to endure. I know. I checked it out.

But at the same time, I felt an ocean of pride well up within me. (Ha-ha! Ocean of pride! And I'm the sea god...It's funny!) I knew that neither Zeus's nor Athena's kids could hold up this weight! Well, maybe that Athena girl…but that doesn't matter!

Right now, Percy was in the spotlight. I glanced at Zeus and Athena and both had identical round gasps of surprise. I laughed a bit inside but only for a moment, because what Percy did next, surprised even me.

His muscles tensed and with one deft motion, he tossed the orb into the air and pulled himself out of its center. To hold the sky up _**and**_ throw it!? Not even Atlas could do something like that!

I looked at the orb and at Percy. The bubble was maybe 6, 7 feet in the air and Percy stood underneath it, dripping wet. He looked like some sort of angel. I wish I had a camera.

Slowly, the orb made its descent back to the floor. I watched its progress as it never got any faster in its descent. I fully expected Percy to walk out of the way, but no. He just stood there as the orb relaxed into its full weight. I groaned inside. Maybe that's where Athena got the whole "Poseidon's stupid!" act. I looked back at Zeus and Athena. Their eyes were wide as they saw what Percy did.

I watched for less than a second as the orb relaxed onto Percy's shoulders. His eyes widened almost comically, and I actually HEARD his muscles rip.

Pushed by an extreme surge of adrenalin, Percy threw the ball of water one more time…straight at Zeus, Athena and me. We got soaked, obviously, and by we, I mean Zeus and Athena through the IM.

Percy hit the ground as he fell into unconsciousness and I relaxed. Apart from torn muscles, Percy's rebirth was complete.

Annabeth's POV

Four months. Four complete months, almost to the day, since Percy died. I had no trouble saying his name now. Instead of thinking about that awful life changing day, I thought about happier times.

Walking at the beach, the wind playing with our hair.

Our fingers entwined, that first unbelievable night.

Sitting by the campfire, as the flames blazed as high and as bright as our love for one another.

Funny, I even remembered all the times he pissed me off. Poking his attention to exactly the wrong things, but seeing the obscure facts more clearly than anyone else-even me. I know that Percy was not the brightest bulb, but he was far from stupid.

But this is as far as I get before I DO think about that awful day, and the tears come. But he was stupid! He fought against Kronos, hand to hand! His damn fatal flaw, his damn loyalty to his friends. That's what led him to die. And I couldn't save him. From all the times that I saved his narrow butt and I couldn't save him when it counted the most. I couldn't save him from himself.

I squeezed my eyes tight, while sitting on my cot late at night in my cabin. Even when I did think about the last time I saw Percy and the tears come, I never let out a peep. I had gotten so much better. I didn't see or hear Percy wherever I went, and I didn't dive into my memories as much anymore, even if I did wish that they were the future.

I tried as hard as I could to keep my false hopes dead. Everytime I thought of Poseidon's last words, "Watch the Ocean.", I felt the tiniest spark of hope, but I quickly dashed it out with a bit of my logic

"His heart stopped, Annie! His body was cold, colder than ice. He isn't coming back so just get him out of your head!"

I sighed. Every time. Every time, I went off on a tangent like this, I asked myself, "Am I really over him?" And every time I struggled with the answer," YES! …No...Yes...Completely-…yes?"

I sighed again as I got up from my cot. "Percy? You ready for the beach?" I whispered into the night air.

I pulled on my sandals and then took them off after a few steps. They made too much noise. I grabbed a glass jar, and went on my way to the beach, thinking of Percy –my Seaweed Brain-the whole way.

**A/N: Hey guys. Ummm, I know that I said I would update on Fridays…but… I was having too much fun with the story. Yeah, I know. No willpower! But its ok.**

**Thanks to my VIPs who helped out with my story, giving advice( ya'll know who you are.)**

**So now instead of Fridays, the story will come up and random times. Yeah, I know. I like to be difficult. Ya'll know the drill. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Training

Percy's POV

I woke up, but still felt that after-sleep drowsiness, so I kept my eyes closed. I felt a heavy weight crushing down on me, and for a second I thought I was back in my bubble, getting ogled at like some exotic fish.

"Aw, hell!" I shouted, and I opened my eyes to sadly look out of my orb.

But instead of water surrounding me, I saw four walls!

You will never ever know how relieved I felt to see four normal walls, instead of that cursed orb I had spent the last few…what was it? Days? Weeks? _Months?!_

I opened my mouth to groan in annoyance, but I made the mistake of trying to lift my arm. A raging pain engulfed my arm as though it were on fire. I gasped instead of groaned, and I looked down at my chest and arms. Both were covered in a blanket.

Now, I know that I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, I did just spend the last…however much time…in a bubble made of dense water, but the blanket that lay on top of me now was made of shimmering water. I gasped because the blanket gave off a shimmering wave of light, totally blocking the pain that I felt in every fiber of my being.

The light flew towards my eyes and I was gripped by memories.

Walking down the beach, hands entwined, with the blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl.

Looking into her eyes, as we sat side by side at a campfire.

Laying on the sand, not saying a word, just staring into those eyes that sparkled with life.

A single word popped into my mind.

_Annabeth._

I instantly knew that that was who the girl was. I searched my mind frantically, looking for anymore details. But the only thing I was rewarded with was a blown up version of her face in my mind. I could have spent hours just staring at the image, but I was suddenly shaken out of my trance.

I jerked my eyes open and I saw three other people in my room. The little girl that showed me the shark stood at my side, grinning broadly. This was the first time, I had seen her face to face, without the bubble in the way, and I could tell that she was excited. She was very slender with dark hair, and eyes that seemed to change color randomly and independently. First green, and then blue, and even an inky black.

She grinned broadly at me, and her smile was so infectious, I smiled back, even through my confusion. I totally looked past the fact that SHE HAD A PEARL SET INTO THE SKIN OF HER FOREHEAD!

She laughed at the expression that had replaced my smile. But things were about to get a bit weirder. She turned her back to me for just a second.

When she turned back around she motioned for me to close my eyes, and she placed something cold and hard into my hand. I paled as I realized what it was. I looked up to her forehead and saw that the pearl wasn't there anymore. In fact, it looked as if the pearl was never there in the first place. I opened up my hand and saw that it was in my hand!

I know that it doesn't sound manly, but, I fainted.

It must a have been a few seconds later when I awoke, because I saw the little girl there with a worried look on her face. And of course, I still held onto the pearl. I almost fainted again, had it not been for the feeling of weightlessness that comforted me.

"Oh no you don't." I heard a voice say. I tilted my eyes up and saw an upside down grinning, blonde haired man. The he recited,

_Percy, you are so lame._

_Fainting like a little girl._

_But I am awesome._

I groaned at that bad haiku, and blonde-haired guy gave me a hurt look, while the other man-Green-eyes- laughed a deep booming laugh. "Oh Percy, so not cool, man!" Blonde-hair pouted.

I mumbled something that I hoped was an apology. Then Green-eyes spoke. "Apollo, can you heal his arms already? We have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright, alright, just hold on Poseidon."

I blinked. Apollo and Poseidon? Both of those names sounded vaguely familiar, familiar in the same way that that Annabeth girl was familiar. Instead of opening my mouth I closed it, thinking it better to just listen for right now.

"…and that's what happened, Percy." Green-eyes finished. I had not said a single word all throughout their story. Apollo and Poseidon were sitting on very plush chairs eating something that they called Ambrosia and nectar.

I finally spoke. "You guys are full of crap." In truth, some of what they said actually made sense. But NO WAY could I have a Cyclops for a half-brother. NO WAY, could there be real monsters, and definitely NO WAY that I could be the son of the Sea God, the supposed man sitting in front of me.

"Even if all that was true, there is no way, no possible way, that I could be the last hope for Western civilization against this Cranky guy!"

Then Poseidon blew up at me. "Perseus! There is absolutely a way! You spent the last few months inside a giant bubble! And you were breathing the whole time! You should be more than ready to believe all this! And its KRONOS! As in the master of all time! Search your heart, Percy. You know it's true."

And I told them so. Of course I said a bit more than "You guys are full of crap.", but I don't think it would be that appropriate to go into more detail.

When I finished my tirade, both Apollo and Poseidon were laughing. And I don't mean a little giggle here or a chuckle there, I mean loud guffaws that shook the walls of the living room that we were sitting in.

But they finally calmed down, although I cold see remnants of smiles on their faces. Poseidon wordlessly pointed out the window, and I saw Apollo get a faraway look in his eyes. When he came out of his trance, he was smiling again.

But Poseidon still pointed. I got up, catching his hint that he wanted me to go look, and what I saw, I will never, ever forget, ever, even if Poseidon and Apollo said that I had Amnesia.

I heard Apollo behind me, but I was too engrossed with what was in front of me.

An underwater city gently floated below me, and from the cliff face that the palace was upon, I saw that we were not above water looking down, we were underwater looking down even further.

I heard Apollo countdown as I felt my eyes getting harder to keep own. "And. Three. Two. One. Touchdown. Such a girl."

But by two, I was already unconscious.

Poseidon's POV

I laughed as my son hit the floor. Of course, it hurt to see him so unbelieving…in me, but it was expected. Every son of Poseidon suffered amnesia; that is, if they made it through the healing at all.

My heart clenched as I remembered my sons that had died, both in the healing process and on the battlefield. Percy was truly special.

I recalled Percy's expression as he saw the pearl set into the middle of Coral's forehead. She had been a constant visitor, making it in to see him as he floated in the bubble those first few weeks. When she told me about the shark incident, I laughed, knowing that Percy, in his unknowing state was probably freaking out.

I was still chuckling as Apollo sat down, returning after putting Percy back in his bed. There was no healing blanket this time though; his biceps were completely healed.

Apollo turned to me, and I knew that it was big. "The poison that you extracted from Percy…its golden." "Nooooo, its violet…"

Athena appeared behind me with a poof, and slapped me across the back of the head. "He means golden as in valuable, you idiot!" The she disappeared, leaving me with a sore head.

I rubbed my head as Apollo explained the properties of the poison to me. My head was still ringing and the ocean felt so irresistible to me, that the only words that I got were "low conversion factor" and "high permeability". Needless to say, I didn't understand either of the terms. I almost expected Athena to poof behind me again and slap me, while giving me the answer. I guess she didn't even know what the poison meant to us.

So I asked straightforwardly. "So what does that mean-"

Apollo simply said, "A strategy.", and left, leaving me with a confused expression on my face.

Percy's POV

I woke up, again on the bed. There was no blanket on top of me, and for that I was grateful. I remembered holding up that weight, and my arms and shoulders gave a twitch as if they remembered along with me.

I stood up, testing the limits of movement to see if I had any sore spots. I stretched out my legs, my arms, my groin and neck, but I couldn't find anything.

But that's when I actually paid attention to my body. I guess I hadn't realized it, being in the anesthetic and pain-free bubble, but I was…bigger.

I turned towards the mirror that was standing up beside my bed, and I took a long hard look.

"I'm tall." Was the first thing that I thought. And it was true. I must have grown four inches since I was in that bubble those past few…yeah.

My 6'1" frame wasn't just tall though. **(A/N I didn't know what height Percy was when he turned 16, so I made him 5'8") **I had well defined muscles! Not anything busting out of my skin, but a sort of lean tone. I flexed up my arm, and I saw my muscle knotting together, eager to get some work done. I relaxed and was impressed at the difference in feeling from flexed to relaxed.

I looked over my whole body, but stared at my face the longest. I had a man's face. The prominent jaw, the cool, calm eyes, the strong cheekbones, and the masculine nose. I had lost all of my baby fat.

But what surprised me the most were my eyes. I could see the…stark differences in them. Still a sea-green (same as Poseidon's…maybe…nah), I could sense the differences in them. The raging of the Atlantic, yet the tranquility of the Pacific. Frankly, it scared me.

"Why was I thinking of the ocean? Great. I'm actually the sonof the Sea God." But I dispersed this thought immediately.

But I was starled even further at what Poseidon said from behind me.

"I know you don't believe me…but give me a chance." I turned around.

"I'm sure I can make it worth your while."

"How?" I asked.

Poseidon simply said, "Annabeth."

I didn't even need a moment consider it. "What are we going to do?"

Poseidon shrugged and said, "Training." He finished with a mischievous grin.

**A/N: Hey guys. This might be a whatever-chapter, and it might be a bit long, but it's important to the development of the story. **

**Upcoming Percabeth...maybe.**

**Thanks to all those who have been reading from the beginning. Read and Review!**

**-Playa**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I raised the sword to parry a blow from Triton. I still felt clumsy with the sword in my hands, but every time I had moved in training these past few weeks, Poseidon had gasped. At what? I have no clue.

But here I was, trading blows with Poseidon's godly son, Triton. Obviously, Triton was a much better swordsman than I was. We were fighting in waist height water, and even though I should have been slowed down in my footwork, I wasn't.

Triton saw the confusion in my face, and supplied to the answer.

You're a creature of the sea, Percy, sired by Poseidon, the Sea God! Well, only half of you is, so that's why you can't do this!"

"Everything seems to be coming down to the Sea God! I really can't see how I'm part God!"

With that, Triton surged forward in the water, with surprising speed and stabbed towards my stomach. Without any conscious thought, I spun out of the way of his strike and knocked him on the back of his head with the hilt of my sword. Golden blood seeped out of the wound. What was it called again? Igor? Acka? Okra?

"It's Ichor, Percy."

Triton stood up, facing me, but I held up my hand in a claw. The water pulled away from Triton, collecting into a giant wave behind me. I looked down at Triton's skinny legs, as he was in human form, and chuckled a bit. I mean, I might not believe in this God's business, but it was sort of hard no to when water bends to your will.

I rose up on the wave, looking down at Triton, and felt a sense of pride when I saw Triton's face pale at the site before him.

I closed my eyes, allowing the water to splash back into place. But I kept myself in perfect concentration. As the water rushed back, so did I, but I rushed with a purpose. I raised my pearly colored sword and struck out at Triton. I stabbed downward.

Right into his heel.

I was flooded with memories. My memory spasms have been happening the whole time I have been training, and at times, they were annoying, especially if I was in the middle of something that required concentration. Like, oh, I don't know, FIGHTING WITH TRITON! But it was far from normal. My eyes rolled into my head, yet I could see, with perfect clarity, whatever the memory was. I looked down on myself as if having an out of body experience.

When I stabbed through Triton's heel, he let out a yell, and that yell was the trigger that sent me back.

I looked down on myself as I battled with another God. It was a guy, with biker glasses, and a motorcycle. He wore red-lots of it. Hephaestus? Dionysus? Apollo? No, Ares. I watched as I looked down on Ares and I, trading blows that sent shivers into the air. I watched for a bit longer until I recognized the move that I pulled out on Triton just moments before. No sound reached me, but I knew that the other Percy and Ares exchanged a few terse words, and I'm pretty sure they weren't, "Oh good one!" or "Better luck next time!", but I was relieved to see Ares leave.

Then I turned my attention on Grover and …Annabeth.

I had seen Grover so many times in my memory, that I felt as if I had already met him, or rather, reintroduced myself.

But every time I looked on Annabeth, my breath was taken away. I just couldn't get enough of her. Her curly hair, her piercing gray eyes, so full of power, hades, even the tan lines that showed when she moved just right. I couldn't wait to meet her…um, again.

The memory ended, and I was brought back to the present. I was surprised to see that I was floating on top of the water, staring at a very sharp sword, held by a very amused Triton.

"Gods, I love your memory flashes!" He extended his hand and pulled me up. He looked at me for a few seconds. He spoke quietly, "You know, Percy, I know you might not understand everything that's going on…" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go again."

"But what we're telling you is the truth. YOU truly are the only one that can stop Kronos." He abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

I was left standing there, staring at the rapidly disappearing water. Focusing on my hand and the water all around, I pulled the water to my hand and focused it into an orb. I concentrated and it shaped itself into a watery version of Annabeth's face. I sighed.

"I barely know her…why have I fallen so hard?"

"You do know her." I looked up instantly banishing the Annabeth in my hand to nothing. Poseidon continued.

"You've spent the last four years getting to know her."

"But why don't I feel closer to her then, Poseidon?" I refused to call him father. Not even pops sat well with me

He answered simply, "Luke."

My blood boiled even at the mere memory of him. Of course, I still don't know if the whole thing was real or not, but just that name, angered me. Suddenly I was full of a new energy. Poseidon saw it.

"C'mon. Lets go for a round"

I stared at him. I started to protest.

"Oh, shut up, already! It seems like every other god has had a whack at you, and who says I can't fight with my own son?" He raised his arm, and a twisted metal trident appeared in his hand. I paled. Just one solid strike from that thing, and I'd be fish food.

But I raised my sword, accepting the challenge.

The fight began easily enough. I could tell that Poseidon wasn't really pushing himself. He mad no move to attack, just defend while I exhausted myself.

As he defended, he gave me advice-which I promptly ignored- but the only reward I got was a bruised butt. Each time I ignored a piece of advice, I swung the butt of his trident into _my_ butt, exactly in the same spot, quickly raising a bruise.

Finally he seemed to grow bored. He raised his arm, and water began to bubble up from the floor.

Ankle height; he makes his first strike, straight into my back with the butt of his trident.

Waist height; he pushes me back with a stream of water, knocking the wind out of me.

Armpits height; he abandoned his trident and still proceeded to kick my butt. Literally! I have the shoeprints to prove it!

Now the water is over my head, filling the room with water. I can't even defend any more. So I throw down my sword in an air of defeat. Poseidon sees me and quickly has two points of his trident around my throat, pinning me to the wall.

All playfulness is gone from his face.

"Never, EVER do that again! That's the sort of attitude that will get you killed Seaweed brain!"

Instantly, I was thrown into a memory spasm. Filled with Annabeth. Images flashed in front of my eyes, all with Annabeth staring at me in the face. I only caught a little bit of what she was saying in every image, but it sounded like "Seaweed Brain as a whole.

I was bombarded with memories.

Fighting the minotaur.

Looking into her gray eyes as I tasted nectar for the first time.

Blasting her with water from the bathrooms.

And then came sad memories.

Watching Annabeth get kidnapped.

Seeing Annabeth in my dreams, holding up the sky.

Watching Annabeth weep as she told her secret, the last line of her prophecy.

I shut my eyes, but opened them a second later, one memory refusing to fade. My kiss with Annabeth on Mount St. Helens, right before I made the mountain explode.

I came back to myself in real time, in a state of shock as I realized Poseidon had me pinned against the wall. I didn't wait for an explanation. I did what only came natural. I kicked the wall with the flat of my foot.

The tremors came weak at first. But they grew stronger until even Poseidon was scared. He released me from the wall and moved back, the scared look still on his face.

I moved the water in the room to push my sword back into my hand, I caught it, twirling it form side to side as if I had been doing it for years. Of course, I had been. I just hadn't remembered it. Until now.

I didn't feel clumsy with sword anymore. Far from it.

The tremors shook at my bones and finally opened up a deep hole in the ground. Instantly, water surged into that hole, draining like a bathtub would.

The water slowly drained out of the room, pulling Poseidon down to the floor by sheer pressure. I followed just as quickly, sword pointed downwards.

_Slice. _I felt the sword stick into the floor beside Poseidon's neck, sinking deep into the floor as if it were butter, and my sword a hot knife. Well, good to know my new muscles are good for something. He looked at me with a mix of terror and pride in his eyes.

I closed my eyes briefly, and opened them once again, my head full of memories that had been locked away. "How could I have forgotten all that? And then refused to believe it?"

I chuckled a little bit as I opened my mouth to deliver my line.

"I'm baaaaacckk." The singsong tone was the cake topper. "Now when do I get to see Annabeth?"

Poseidon's POV

"Wow…he's ready."

Annabeth's POV

I cradled my bottle of sea water as I lay on my cot at night. That's the one good thing that had come out of Percy being the son of the Sea God. Whenever I felt that I was losing him, I could go straight to the beach. The feel of the water on my skin, warm like his embrace, the warmth of the sand on my bare feet, smelling so much of Percy, not Percy smelling like the sand. Lying on the beach, I could almost fall asleep.

-*-

I awoke in the Athena cabin that morning, my chest covered with red and white petals, mostly withered. _Unity. _I remembered that day, the day of the most extreme joy, turning into the stuff of my nightmares. The night that had left me a bitter shell of my once vibrant self.

I remembered the run through Atlantis, awing at all the colors. That room where Percy had given me the red and white entwined flowers, it was so simple, yet so meaningful.

I jerked out of my reverie, and picked up the petals lying on my chest. I collected each one and gently laid them under my pillow, careful so they aren't crushed. Each petal I pick up reminds me more and more of that bittersweet night.

I threw open the cabin door and raced to the water's edge at the beach. I collapse to my knees as the water meets my skin, no longer warm but cold. There. Now there's no telling which is the water on my face. Ocean and tears blend together.

I spent the whole day at the beach, walking up and down the coast, just talking. Percy is all around me. I rage and storm at him, but embrace him all the same. I wander close to the water's edge in my embrace, but keep away when storming and yelling.

I come back that night, close to dinnertime, expecting the bell to ring soon.

But I am greeted with a cold silence. I walk through camp, calling out for Chiron. But he doesn't respond. Finally I venture to the Big House, only to see my fellow campers tied up and gagged.

I run towards my fellow brothers and sisters, all tied up together. I go up to Malcolm, and he looks at me with wide eyes. I pull the gag out of his mouth and furiously whispers, "NO! Run! It's a tr-!" But I don't hear him.

I feel a sharp pain in my back, and I know that it is that damned scythe. My only redeeming thought is, "Percy…here I come."

-*-

I wake up with a scream, my jar of salt water empty, its contents all over my bed. Its in between my sheets and on my body, making it slippery. My first thoughts are, "Percy! Naughty!" and I surprised myself. I can't believe that I actually thought of something truly funny, despite the circumstances, or rather major circumstance. Percy was still dead. Did I have any right to laugh? "Of course. Percy wouldn't have wanted me to waste away."

A hand on my arm shook me out of my trance. My cabin mates, free of rope and gags, were concerned.

On a whim, I felt underneath my pillow. The petals were not there. But I felt something round in their place. Pulled it out and looked at it in the light. There, in the center of my hand, rested a pearl. A sea-green pearl. Funny, I thought pearls were cream-colored. But more importantly, there were words etched onto the pearl. Actually, one word.

**Unity**

I smiled, knowing that the time to watch the ocean had come. "Yes, I'm alright. Probably better than alright actually."

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The angst really appeals to me. Tell me what you think. R&R**

**Ps. I'm getting tired of not seeing true Percabeth. Maybe I'll put it in next chapter…nudge nudge wink wink**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Watching the Ocean

Percy's POV

Poseidon pushed me back, getting a longer reach with his trident. I rarely fought Triton anymore; he just wasn't challenging anymore. I fought with Poseidon himself, and even now, he had to struggle to keep up.

His breath came out ragged and his face was beaded with sweat. Now we fought in the open ocean, having to deal with the currents and opponent. The water here was dense and every swing of the arm was a strain.

I still had no sword, and was extremely pissed off when I found out that Luke/Kronos had taken it from me as I lay dying. Wow, even just thinking that I was actually dead once upon a time gave me the creeps.

But the sword that Poseidon had lent me did well, for now at least.

I broke out of my trance and turned my full attention to Poseidon. He left his guard open and I struck quickly. Just three little slashes with my blade. Ichor flowed freely and Poseidon gasped. The pain wasn't much, but it was more the embarrassment, I guess.

I manipulated the water, turning it hard and pushed out towards Poseidon. He let out"oof!" as he felt the impact. He fell facedown on his back and I smiled. This was going to be major Dèjá Vu.

As, Poseidon fell, I rushed to intercept him. I looked down on him as he lay on the ocean floor, staring up at my blade. I gave a shout and thrust my sword. The point of my sword flashed downwards and stuck into the ocean floor, right beside his neck. Poseidon's eyes widened and then relaxed.

"Well done, Percy, as always." He held out his hand and I heaved him to his feet.

I no longer had to look up as I spoke to him, as I had to do so many years ago. He and eye were about eye level now, and we treated each other with respect.

After the first time I had beaten Poseidon in a fight, I had rubbed it into his face for a full week afterwards. But now, defeating him was so common, I barely gave it a second thought.

Poseidon spoke again. "Percy, my son, lets take a walk, hmm?"

I nodded and we left our swords on the ocean floor.

WE left without any specific direction and it was quiet for a bit before Poseidon finally spoke.

"Percy, Kronos is still out there. Of this, the Zeua is certain." I snorted. More likely Athena was certain.

My father laughed as he suspected my thoughts. "Yeah, that's what I said!"

We laughed together, but abruptly, he turned serious again. "Let me say this straightforward, Percy. The prophecy still lies on your shoulders. You can not shirk it off." I sighed, although I had never dreamed of letting it pass on to someone else.

But now Poseidon hit me with a real shock.

"Apollo has seen the future events as they unfold, and…I want you to enjoy the time you have left."

I opened my mouth to question what was going to happen but my father held up his hand, silencing me. "I can not say, but know this: Life is sweet. And in your case, it might be too short. Enjoy the time you have left wisely."

With that, Poseidon shimmered into his true godly form and floated to the surface of the water. I shielded my eyes as he departed, but his words stayed within my soul.

Nico's POV

Tartarus is cold. Yes, I'm in Tartarus, but Hades has a rope of Celestial bronze to reel me in. I knew that Percy was back; I could feel him as his strength returned to his body, pushing out the cold of the Underworld.

Tartarus was not really a place; rather, it was more of a zone. Nothing was tangible here, and one's worst nightmares waited in the shadows, ready to launch themselves at you.

I shuddered at the thought of having a giant…never mind. I braced myself and unsheathed my new Stygian blade. Three feet of black metal, it curved cruelly, and felt more comforting than my old blade had felt. Maybe because I actually forged it this time.

In Tartarus, the blade lit up the darkness, as if it felt at home. Right now, it was a compass. I was looking for the heart, the center of Tartarus, looking for the most restraininf bars of the prison that once held Kronos. Of course, Kronos former location in Tartarus had failed to hold hi, so a new jail had to be made. Hades and I had spent hours pouring over blueprints, designing the best design possible to contain Kronos. Hades alone knew of Tartarus's inner working, so a certain daughter of Athena would not have been able to help with the design.

I swept the blade in front of me, and it brightened up as it passed to my left. I turned towards the direction it had shined so brightly, and flinched back from surprise.

Luke stood in front of me. He looked fine. Positively glowing. No, he really was glowing. Gold light poured from every orifice of his body, and he looked healthy. But his face was so sad. His blue eyes were tainted with a myriad of emotions. Sadness, desperation, guilt, and even a little bit of defiance all swam in his eyes as if they were two deep pools.

Hades voice rang out in my head.

_Nicholas, leave him. You touch him and you will never be able to leave. _

I flinched again and Hades continued.

_Luke has been here ever since Kronos took over his body. But I am surprised. He should have faded long ago. Kronos has completely taken over his body, and I'm afraid that there is not turning back for him now._

Although nothing restrained Luke physically, his body twisted about as if he fought against chains.

I shuddered. But I turned my back on Luke, even as he uttered a scream of rage. I turned back, and Luke's eyes seemed to focus on my own, even though I knew that he couldn't see anything in his state.

"NO! Help me! He's too strong! No no no no! Don't hurt her! Don't you touch Annabeth!

Luke's features blurred, and I knew that he probably wouldn't last much longer. I took pity of him and waved my blade in his direction. I commanded him to sleep, and he dropped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I turned my back on him once again and continued on my way. Hades voice once again sounded in my head.

_Stop. Here is what we need. Now on the count of three, swing your blade. The Stygian metal in your blade will soak up the essence of Tartarus. Now, one, two, THREE!_

I swung my blade will all my strength and at the same time, felt the tug of the celestial bronze rope behind me. Soon I was speeding down endless hallways, heading towards a light. The light of Hades.

I burst out of the opening into Tartarus, and collapsed onto the ground. Hades swooped down over me; I thought he would comfort me. But of course, I was wrong. He deftly took my sword and hurried off, holding the blade away fro his body as the inky dark essence on the blade writhed and twisted.

My vision danced in front of me, and for a fleeting second before I dropped off into unconsciousness, I thought I saw Luke, standing not five feet away from me.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't even bother to count months anymore. Percy had been gone for so long. I wasn't over him; I don't thin I will ever be, but it feels as if I lost a part of myself as I think back to the last day that I saw him alive.

At camp, Barely anyone would speak to me. The daughter of Aphrodite would weep every time they sensed me thinking of Percy. It had been bothering me, so I spoke with Chiron and asked for his permission to let me live out on the beach.

Part of me eagerly searched the horizon every morning, just waiting for Percy to suddenly pop out of the surf, his green eyes glistening and his black hair tussled by the wind.

But I knew that would never happen. I felt like an old lady. Even though my mother was Athena, I felt as if I had glimpsed some piece of knowledge that even children of Athena should never know. The loss of a love.

Today I woke up and checked the horizon like I always did. But, I felt lie taking a walk on the beach. I walked and walked until I heard the bell ring for lunch. I never noticed how hungry I was, so I actually ran to the dining hall, full of a happiness that I vaguely remembered from the WP era. The 'with Percy' era.

Chiron gave his usual speech , and I glazed over it, just waiting to eat. But soon we were let loose to eat.

I looked down at my plate and wished for ribs to appear and they did. I picked up my plate and walked over to the sacrificial fire.

I scraped a whole rib into the fire and murmured Athena's name. Usually the smell of clean paper reached my nose, but today I felt the sea breeze and smelled saltiness in the air. I immediately forced myself to calm down, even though Poseidon's words to me those months ago rang in my ears. "Watch the ocean."

I staggered my way back to the Athena table and wordlessly stared at my food. Godsdammit! My appetite was gone. Malcolm kept staring at me, with a worried look on his face,and I ignored him. It was always Percy.

Percy filled my head, even now when he was dead.

"Annabeth1 Wake up! Percy's dead and he isn't coming back. So get over it and stop crying over spilled milk-or rather- spilled Percy!" I thought to myself. I wiped my eyes and looked up.

Without my even realizing it, the whole camp had filed out of the hall. I was alone and it was probably after curfew. I sighed and ignited the sacrificial fire again. I dumpe my ribs, cold and uneaten into the fire, murmuring Athena again.

Once again, the smell of the sea filled me, but this time, it was more pungent, more insisting. I sighed. I was headed over to the beach anyway.

I had no desire to lay down on my bed so I took another walk down the beach, enjoying the feel of the sand between my toes. I waded in the water, and it was never cold. Ever since my trip to Atlantis, the sea had felt warm, almost like a bubblebath.

I decided to go over to my special spot.

It was a cliff that hung over the ocean. One could only reach it by climbing down a rocky wall but it was totally worth it. The cliff and it's ledge were a place of deep calm. The ledge captured the sound of the waves, and the air around smelled only clean, not sickly and overly salty.

As I approached my spot, thought I caught of glimpse of a boy sitting there. A boy with black hair. My heart jumped predictably, but when I came closer, I saw that it was only a plastic black bag that had traveled here on the wind. It was stuck on the point of a rock and I let it go. It fluttered in the breeze and I followed it with my eyes as it flew out to sea.

That's when I saw him. A boy was walking on the waves. No, not on the shore in the shallows, but on the waves.

Poseidon's words came back to me. "Watch the ocean" I stood up, tensing my body, preparing for the mirage-boy to disappear, just like all the others had.

I held my breath as each passing minute proved the boy to be there. Soon he was directly underneath me, looking up at me. I saw his raven-black hair, and his green eyes, even from the distance between us. Btu that was quickly shortening.

The boy was rising towards me, on a billow of water. I couldn't watch any more. I stepped back quickly, until I was pressed up against eh wall of the cliff behind me.

The top of his head appeared, and I shut my eyes. I heard the crunch of sand beneath his feet as he walked over. I opened my eyes. His green ones met mine, and in them was a new emotion. His love was new. It had intensified. I remembered a piece of wisdom just then. "One never fully appreciates something until it is lost." I was getting a second chance, and that I could appreciate.

I breathed out one word. "Percy."

I felt his arms around me, and they were warm. I felt my muscles tense up in that familiar way that they had always been when I felt Percy around me. I did not look up again. I concentrated with all my being as I memorized his body once again.

"Annabeth"

I looked up. His eyes were shining, an even more vibrant green than before, and he looked as if he might cry.

"Chiron is going to want to see me."

I shook my head. He was mine and no one else's.

"He can wait. We don't need to tell him tonight."

He tilted my head to face his, and when our lips met, I was truly alive again. All the signs that he had been back flashed through my head,but I concentrated on Grover. His empathy link. He had told me that he had not broken it before the last battle with Kronos, and yet he was still alive while Percy was dead.

I chuckled. Percy looked at me with his green eyes and a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm so going to kick Grover's butt when I get back!"

Tehn we kissed again, and I felt Percy tense against me. But I didn't care. He was back and once again, two halves were together to make a whole.

Percy's POV

That did it. I kissed Annabeth, and the last of my memories floated into place.

I picked up Annabeth and before she could even scream, jumped into the ocean from the cliff.

My bedroom in Atlantis, where I had first given her the pearl-rose, was calling for us. Maybe Chiron didn't have to know that I was back just yet. He could wait a day or three, right?

**A/N: I had fun writing this. ****This is just the beginning of "true Percabeth"**

**Percy and Annabeth are back! Believe it or not, I was as anxious as you guys for their reunion!**

**Read and Review please. Reviews are an author's Nectar and Ambrosia!**


	16. AN

**A/N Sorry guys, but this isn't a chapter. I feel so bad about writing this because I absolutely detest when other writers write an authors note instead of an actual chapter.**

**But I was looking over the first few chapters and was completely disgusted with my story in the beginning. The writing sucked. Big time.**

**So I have decided to rewrite the whole thing. I'm sorry! Don't hate me!**

**So keep an eye out for the real thing. I think I'm gonna call it Rebirth and Glory; I'm just dropping the "Perseus Jackson" bit.**

**I am so incredibly ashamed, but I'll try to update faster than I did before!**

**~playa**


End file.
